The invention relates to an electric motor, in particular a permanent magnet-excited external motor with an intermediate circuit board connecting in stator windings to an external cable.
It is the objective of the present invention to make possible, that in an electric motor, the coil ends of the stator winding can be connected only with the circuit board mounted on the stator in a preselected position, and hence to be soldered only from the stator-side face, to the conductor strips thereof and via the latter to an external winding feed line. The circuit board cost can be substantially reduced, while according to previous practice the motor would, be provided on both sides with conductor strips and additionally with an expensive so-called through contacts. Through-contacts comprise pins which are firmly embedded in the circuit board, creating an electrical connection between the front and back of the circuit board, so that for example a common cable, connected to the back of the circuit board and containing voltage supply and signal lines as well as the winding feed lines, projects from the front of the circuit board.